If You'll Trust Me, I'll Give You My Eternity
by Manjoumes-girl-4-ever
Summary: James is an ordinary girl. Well almost. Shes pretty ordinary till she starts dating the most powerful vampire EVER. And she finds out shes pregnant... By a vampire thats rumored to be evil. Can she prove the rumors wrong? Will she be dragged down? How exactly did she end up like this? how can she tell what right and what wrong? will this make or break her? KAMES! FEM. JAMES!


**CHAPTER ONE: ITS NOT MINE… YET...**

** ~I'm known I really shouldn't be starting a new story but I can't help it. There will be major changes to one of the characters. It won't be hard to figure out if your one of those people that catch on instantly. I want this to be the story I'm actually motivated to finish! Also, it's gonna start before they meet, and like I said, many changes by the way, they are vampires. I have a vampire fetish! ~ Breenaa.**

I sighed and rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. I noticed I was still bleeding severely from last night. That bastard did it again… I sighed once again and grabbed the alcohol, peroxide, bandages, and gauze from the cabinet. I cleaned the wounds and bandaged them.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU LAZY BITCH!" My 'father yells.

"Now, now Jerry. Don't be like that!" my 'mother' says.

I hate them both! Sometimes, I wish I would die. Especially when she helped him. I shuddered as I thought about last night. I had come home late from school because the Algebra teacher, Mr. Knight gave me detention for not doing my homework.

"I SAID HURRY UP!" he yells.

I finished wrapping my wounds and covering my bruises and went to get dressed. I flipped my hair out of my eyes. I put on a mini skirt, tank top, and a cloth jacket thing, tights, and really high-heeled boots. I packed my things in my book bag, and left for school.

I got there two hours early. I saw Mr. Knight's car was the only one there. I went into the building and sat in his room at my desk. I finished up the homework I didn't get to last night.

"Your really early today." He says.

"I didn't want to stay home." I say, shuddering.

"Did you even eat breakfast this morning?" he asks. And then I realized something. I didn't get anything to eat in my haste to get out of the house.

"No. no I didn't." I say.

"Do you wanna come with me to get something. I was just about to go and get something. I couldn't sleep anymore so I just put clothes on and came here. I'm not asking you on a date or anything! Don't get me wrong. You look lonely, and I am lonely." He says. I blushed thirty different shades of red.

"Oh sure! W-where were you going to go?" I ask.

"I don't know honestly." He says. I went into a fit of laughter.

"Come on. I know somewhere that has good food in the mornings." I say.

"Alright." He says grabbing his car keys.

~Two and a half minutes later~

I ran into the small restaurant.

"BONNIE! I'M BACK! AND I HAVE A FRIEND!" I yell. All of the customers blink bewilderedly. The employees just shook their heads and Bonnie comes running out.

"OH MY GOSH! IS HE THAT ONE DUDE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT LAST NIGHT? Wait… isn't he a bit old for you?" she asks, rather loudly.

"NO! He's my teacher! He teaches algebra!" I quickly answer. My blush from earlier was put to shame.

"Oh. I thought you finally forgot about Jerry's threat and got a boy friend!" She exclaims.

"Yeah… no. Please don't talk about that right here.' I say motioning to every one but Mr. Knight.

She dragged us to a random room and we all sat there talking while snacking on random breakfast foods she got.

"So, basically he told you he would kill you if you ever got a boyfriend?" Kendall asks.

"Pretty much. But I kind of like … uhmmm… I kind of like you. But I'm scared to do anything about it. Because if Jerry found out… its all over for me…" I whisper.

"Well, if you would trust me, I wouldn't let that bastard within two thousand miles radius from you. I can't believe that he could do something like that to such a sweet girl. Oh, did you do your homework last night?" he says/asks.

'I'd trust you if you weren't so shady and mysterious. You have a dark aura surrounding you. Your heart beats stay the same even when you're over exited. Or when you're nervous. Or any other time. I can tell, you're a dark mysterious person. If I am to trust you, you'd have to promise to keep me safe and not hurt me. Yes I did my homework." I say.

I didn't realize it, but now I was sitting in his lap, listening to his heart. It was beating slowly, and he was cold.

"I promise. I won't let any harm come to you whither it come from me or another; I will keep it from happening. I'm not the same as all the other people. I've known something was going on with you at home since we meet three years ago. Why don't we just leave, get away from this place? Away from everyone, everything. I have friends, Logan and Carlos, their gay by the way, but we could stay with them for awhile. We could go right now." He whispers in my ear.

"Are you being serious? Or are you playing with me?" I ask.

"I'm not playing." He says. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number and put it on speaker phone. "Hey! Logie-Bear!" he says. I couldn't help but snicker.

"What's goin' on Kenny Rabbit?" someone asks.

"I was wondering if we could come over and stay with you for awhile." Kendall asks.

"Well, it depends, who's coming with you?" Logan asks.

"My girlfriend, James Diamond. No idea why her mane is James." He says.

"My name Is James because both of my parents were hammered when she gave birth." I say.

"I see. You guys can come now if you want." Logan says.

-Two hours later-

A couple hours later, we pulled up in front of a dark, lonely looking mansion. I smiled.

"Why are you randomly smiling at the air?" a Mexican looking shortish man says, walking out of the house.

TBC…

I'm going to update all my stories and stuff veryyyy soon. I hope. Anyways. Let me know if you liked it! Do my A/N's make me sound preppy? Please let me know? I'm sorry if this story seems rushed. I cut it off right there because after she gets settled in, stuffs gonna happen, blood… gore, the whole nine yards!~ Breenaa.


End file.
